


Salty Sweet

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren disagree about military strategy. (Mini-fill for a tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveriris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/gifts).



> Mini-fill for the prompt "okay, but consider this: I don’t care. I’m gonna do it." Title is from the song I was listening to while writing ;)

“We ought to reconsider this. It’s too risky.” Looking over the proposed plan once more had only confirmed his suspicions. Such brashness was typical of Ren. Patience and restraint were _not_.

“Okay, but consider this: I don’t care. _I’m_ gonna do it. Whether you wish to join me is entirely up to you, General.” There was only one acceptable answer.

“We’re doing this _together.”_ The First Order must present a united front. And there was no way he was leaving Ren with sole command over _his_ troops. The knight was formidable, in his way, but his methods of leadership were…unconventional. 

“You believe I cannot manage the mission alone?” 

“I believe our chances are _better_ if we work together.” Ren tilted his head. His face was hidden, but Hux could tell his interest had been piqued. “But your suggested strategy requires amendments - it leaves no room for human error, for unexpected circumstances.” Reluctantly, he thought back to FN-2187. _Finn._ Things did not always go according to plan.

“A fair point,” he conceded. “This is…more your forte than mine.” Though he didn’t quite smile, Hux felt something tug at the corners of his lips.

“Was that a _compliment,_ Lord Ren?”

“Are you so unaccustomed to receiving them that you’re unable to recognise one?” 

“Perhaps,” he thought out loud. “Perhaps that ought to be _amended,_ too.” As he turned to leave Ren made a noise that, though mangled by the voice modulator, resembled a chuckle.

“I’ll see you in your quarters at the usual time, _General.”_


End file.
